Sweet on dwarves
by Evildarkwolf
Summary: A strange adventure in a human village. Its heartwarming and all around funny. The boys get adored by the village. Please give it a go, better than it sounds.
1. Sweet on you

_Another story, its funny, sweet and all around great. Please enjoy!_

* * *

It was midday and the company was making way in their quest. Some were starting to get hungry but Thorin didn't seem to care as he rode on looking ahead. Off in the distance looked to be a small village.

"Should we stop? We need supplies. Maybe we could do some trade-ins?" Balin's voice came from behind Thorin.

Thorin thought about it, it would be nice to get something better than the squirrel they got stuck with eating. Or even the duck stew they seemed to have daily. The stuff looked and smelt like something they would throw to the hungry dogs. "I guess we should."

At the village they found out it was made up of humans, a few children and a lot of elder folks. An elder woman had stopped Thorin to tell him about her hand spun quilts. "They are the best of the best! I made them myself." She smiled down at Thorin, she seemed to be at awe with him as he smiled at her trying to be polite. "I just love them. I make sure to put the very best goose feathers in them to make them as warm as possible. And I will sell you this one at half price!" She was so cheerful for such an older lady, her skin was very wrinkled. She had lovely blue eyes much like Fili. Thorin couldn't figure out why she was selling quilts, it was summer and a very hot day out.

Humans aged so badly Thorin thought as he look to the other elders that walked by. He was much older than them and he thought he looked great compared to them. He thought about humans eighty years old to dwarfs of the same age. Fili was about the same age as her and compared to her he looked great. Thorin knew he sounded mean and he even felt bad. The woman was just so sweet and nice to him. It was even a little creepy when she winked and ran a finger down his arm. "I am in no need of a blanket miss, I am terribly sorry." He tried to walk away but she started to talk again.

"Please think about it. Surely you know someone who is in need of warmth?" She blinked at him looking tired.

Thorin was starting to like her just a little bit better, she didn't know when to give up much like himself. He felt someone give him a tap on his back and turned around to see who it was. "Kili." He smiled at his nephew suddenly glad to see him in hopes of trading spots with him. Kili liked to talk and he was very friendly. A little shy at first but friendly, he would get the two of them to chat then sneak away. He shook his head he was starting to sound like his nephews which was strange. He needs to stop hanging with them. "Kili, this is Sue." He bowed at her. "Sue this is Kili my…"

But before he could finish she shouted over him. "Your son!? Ohh he's darling!" She looked down at the younger dwarf at awe much like she did with Thorin but different.

"He's not my so…." But just as he had started to explain she cut him off again.

"He looks just like you!" She looked Kili over smiling. "He's so handsome! And look at them cheeks!" She reached down grabbing ahold of Kili's cheeks as gently as she could giving them a squeeze.

Kili froze not knowing what to do. He tried to look at his uncle for help but Sue had a firm hand on him. "You must be so proud of him. He's so adorable! Just like his father but slightly yummier!"

Thorin looked to his nephew trying to hold back a laugh. Kili's face was turning a nice shade of red from embarrassment. When Thorin stopped to think about it he did notice a big resemblance of himself in Kili. But then again he should since all the males in the family looked alike. Fili looked a little like him but more like his father and mother.

"I just want to eat you up!" She moved her hand to Kili's hair moving his long bangs from his face to get a better look at him. "Wow. Your eyes are just lovely. They look much like a puppy's. How old is he?" She looked back at Thorin still kneeling in front of Kili.

"He's 76." He replied giving Kili a smug look hoping he would play along.

Her mouth formed an o face as she looked back down at him. "You're the same age as me! And you look so young." She ran a finger over his chin. "And look at the little scruff you have on that little chin chin of yours." She made a smacking noise looking Kili over. In human years she took it as him being fourteen or fifteen even though he was really eighteen

She suddenly looked up waving her hand. "Laverne! Come here for a bit!" She shouted to a lady that was walking by. "Look what I found!"

Laverne came over to stand in front of Sue. "A dwarf." Then she looked at Thorin. "Two dwarfs." Laverne looked almost as excited as Sue did when she first laid eyes on Thorin. "We don't get many visitors that come through here."

"This is Thorin." She waved her hand in Thorin direction then looking back down at Kili with excitement. "And this is the lovey Kili, Thorin's son."

Laverne bowed her head. "Nice to meet you both."

"Ant he just a doll Laverne!" The way Sue talked about Kili reminded Thorin of a kid who was showing off their new puppy they had found.

Laverne got on her knees. Clapping her hands together she said. "He is got to be the cutest thing I have ever laid my eyes on!"

"I know aint he?"

Kili stood there getting redder in the face but he didn't know what to do about the women. Then looked over at his uncle begging him to do something but Thorin just laughed.

Thorin would remember this moment for the rest of his life and he couldn't wait to tell Dis about it. She would laugh and make fun of her son about his cuteness.

Laverne stood back up. "Well I have to go. See you later Sue." She looked back down at Kili. "I hope to see you again one day little cutie." She winked at the dwarf as she walked away smiling.

Kili started to back away thinking Sue would not notice but she did and she grabbed his shoulders holding him in place. "Please miss. I have to go." He was beyond embarrassed and her touching him was making it that much worse. And it didn't help that his uncle wasn't doing anything about it. He was just sending him smug looks.

"What? You can't leave yet. I'm not done trying to sell your father a quilt." She said cheerfully standing back up letting go of Kili's shoulders. "I'll sell one to you for half price." Her eyes looked a little hazy as she looked down at Thorin.

"I'm sorry miss but I am in no need of a blanket."

Just then Fili made an appearance walking over to his brother with a smile on his face. He carried a small plate with crackers on it. "Want one?"

"OHHH! And who is this little one!" Sue's eyes lit up as soon as her eyes landed on him. "Another son!"

Fili looked up at the woman like she had two heads. "Can I help you?"

"Aww, and he's so polite!" She tried to get down on her knees to get a better look at him but she gave a cry. "Darn these old knees." Instead she reached down and gave the two a hug. "Not only are you to adorable but cuddly too!"

Fili tried pulling away she was starting to make him feel really uncomfortable. "Do I know you?"

She pulled away from them looking them over again. "Let me have a look at you." Sue turned her attention to Fili. "Look at how cute!" She grabbed one of Fili's mustache braids. "That is the funniest thing I have ever seen!" She laughed flicking it with her finger. "You don't look much like your father."

"You knew my father?" Fili said swatting her hand away from his face before she messed up the nice braid. It took him hours to make it look as nice as it did and he was proud of it. Looking was as all she was allowed to do.

"Well of course. He's right over there." She smiled looking back at Thorin. "Your boy looks so confused. It's sexy." She gave Thorin the look of adoration. "But not like you." She gave Thorin a little wink.

Thorin just simply smiled at her he thought it was funny when she flirted with his nephews, but when it was aimed at him it was a little creepy.

Fili looked at Thorin, that wasn't his father. "That's not my..." But before he could say it he heard Thorin sneeze loudly. He looked over at him about to ask if he was ok but Thorin gave him a look of silence.

She looked back at the brothers again. "I still favor you sweety." She patted Kili on the head ruffling his hair up. "Please come in and have a cup of tea with me." She gave Thorin a pleading look. "Maybe even a piece of pie."

"Pie?" Fili said looking at Thorin wondering if it would be worth it. He loved pie but he didn't know this crazy woman.

Thorin felt for the older woman she looked so lonely. And she looked so happy when they talked to her. "We would love to." Throwing a look at his nephews.

Kili looked up at Thorin like he had lost his mind. "We would?"

"Yes." Thorin bumped his foot on the side of Kili's ankle.

Kili looked back at the older lady. "Tea sounds great. Can't ever remember the last time I had any."

Sue looked down at her favorite new little guy in excitement. "You will love this tea! I came up with it myself you know." She turned and slowly made her way back in the house talking about her tea.

"What's going on?" Fili said at a lost. "Who is she?"

"That's Sue." Kili told his brother.

"She needs the company. And besides she adores you…my son." Thorin's eyes lit up as he looked at Kili and laughed.

"Son?" Fili was feeling like an outcast not knowing anything that was happening.

Kili filled him in as they stepped in the house.

Inside the house was quite small for a human's place. There were potted flowers spread out all over the place. The walls were an off white and the floors were very warn down wood. But even though the house was in bad shape Sue looked happy. On the outside that was.

The three dwarfs and Sue sat down at a beat up light brown table. "You know my husband made this table. He chopped the tree down sanded the pieces and put it together. All with his bare hand." She smiled as she talked about her husband. "And you know my son helped with the chairs we all sit on."

"You must have one lovely family." Thorin smiled at her as she nodded.

"Tell me about your family Thorin. Do you have any other children or is it just the two of them?" She took a small sip of her homemade hot tea as she watched the two dwarfs.

Thorin wanted to tell the poor woman that he had no kids but she looked so excited. She gave him her full attention. "I have no others." It felt so strange lying to the woman. But even stranger claiming Fili and Kili as his own. But they were his blood so it did fit to a degree.

"Aww, which of the two of you is the older one?" Sue looked back at the brothers her arm was on the table chin resting on her fist.

"Me." Kili said laughing trying to throw his brother off.

"You wish! I'm older. And much more handsome." Fili smiled smacking his brother in the arm almost knocking his tea over.

"You wish. Everyone knows I look the best." Kili said pride showing in his brown eyes.

"You two should be nice to each other. You never know when you might not see the other one again." She smiled sadly at the two of them taking another sip of her tea. A faraway look came into her eyes as she sat there.

Thorin started to look around, the place was dusty as well as messy. On the wall by the wooden bench was a charcoal drawing of a young man, smiling young woman holding a small boy. Thorin figured it was the old woman and her family. He was starting to wonder about her, she went from sad to happy in a flash. "Well we should be on our way."

The old lady got up from her chair and waved her arm over by her cooking area. "But I promised you pie. I just baked it, still warm and sweet."

"Dad, can we stay for pie?" Asked Kili.

Fili smirked at his brother, and looked at his uncle.

Thorin smiled over at Kili. "I guess we can. You can help with the pie."

"Ok!" Kili jumped up and moved over to the pie, as the old woman began to cut in, and put it on the plates that Kili held. He then carried them to the table and handed them out. He sat down and began to eat.

She began to pour milk in cups for the boys. "You should drink milk, it's good for growing boys. Makes you big and strong like your dad."

"Thank you, ma'am for the pie. It is very good." Said Fili who was smiling too, he liked the pie. Thorin was eating slowly, enjoying the flavor of the apples and spices. It was good. The old lady sat down smiling at her guests, it had been so long since she had men to feed.

The three Dwarves ate all the pie, at least the boys did. Thorin was content with one slice.

Fili stood up, and began to gather the plates, as Kili got up and took the kettle off the fire and began to pour it into the pan to do dishes. He added cold water from the jug beside it. He picked up a rag. "I'll wash, and you dry Fili."

"Ok."

They finished the dishes quickly as they sang. Thorin sat there smiling listening to their song. Sue smiled watching them. It was so nice to have someone help for once.

"We're done. Shouldn't we go?" Fili asked Thorin.

"Please stay just a little while longer. I still want to talk to your handsome sons. What does their mother look like?"

"Looks like our uncle's sister." Kili said smiling.

Fili laughed at his brother. He was still wondering why they were playing along to this old woman's beliefs.

* * *

_Hope you all liked it. Please let me know what you thought, should I continue this? _


	2. desert

_Thank you all for the lovely reviews. A great chapter for you awesome fans. Enjoy_

* * *

"Thank you so much for the pie and tea Sue. It was very kind of you."

"Ohh any time my dear." Sue stood up looking down at the little ones. "You two should come by and see me once in a while. Would you three be so kind as to go for a walk with me? I need to walk off this pie."

Kili started shaking his head no right away. He liked Sue all right but he really wanted to go back to looking around the town.

"Of course they would." Thorin said as he patted his nephew's shoulders.

"Great! Lead the way you yummy dwarfs!" She reached down taking Fili and Kili's hands in her own hands that were cool to the touch.

Thorin was starting too really like the woman. "Have fun you two." Thorin smiled, he could now go off and find the others and let them know where to meet after dark.

"And where do you think you're going young man? You're coming with us." Sue let go of Fili's hand grabbing Thorin's chin. "You know you want to accompany me."

"Of course." Thorin found he was starting to not like her so much. He had things he needed to do other than babysit.

"You are just so sweet…with a big pinch of sexiness." She smiled as she turned around walking toward a food stand.

Thorin could feel his cheeks getting warm with embarrassment. Sue sure did know how to flatter a guy.

Kili looked back at Fili who was snickering at him. Kili stuck his tongue at him knowing why he was teasing him. Kili hasn't held anyone's hand since he was a little kid. And she seemed to think he was just a dwarfing too.

Fili walked next to his uncle smiling at him. "Did she make you turn red?"

Thorin looked at him being all serious. "No."

"Oh. But I think she did." Fili knew he shouldn't tease his uncle but he couldn't help himself.

"She did not. I don't think anything of what she talks about." Thorin looked away from his nephew. He was starting to get a little angry with him.

"Fine. But just so you know…its ok. I won't tell the others you grew a crush for an elder human." Fili let out a laugh not able to hold it in any longer.

Thorin reached his arm out smacking Fili on the back of his head.

Fili stopped walking rubbing the back of his head. He could not believe he just did that. He watched his uncle stop in front of a food stand. He felt a little sad that his uncle was upset at him. He walked over to him the tables were tall. He could not see over it his forehead barely above it. "I'm sorry. I was out of line."

Thorin looked back at him a small smile on his lips. "Good."

Fili didn't understand what his uncle meant. "Good." It was the only thing he could think of to say.

And since Thorin was taller than him he could almost see all of the food that was on the table. "Could I get a few apples?"

The man that was selling the food looked around. He didn't see anyone so he started to move the food around.

"Could I please get some apples?" Thorin tried again but the man jumped looking around.

"Who goes there?" The guy's face started to go white. "I think my dead father is talking to me."

"Down hear you fool!" If Thorin could get away with it he would kick the man.

The guy's eyes finally landed on the tinny man. "Oh! Good lord. What are you?" The guy looked disgusted as he looked between the two small dwarfs.

Thorin couldn't believe how stupid the guy was.

"Frank! Please calm down. They are with me." Sue came to stand behind the two dwarfs Kili's hand still in her own.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Where are my manners? How can I help you on this lovely day?" Frank said as he smiled down at them. He was an older man just like most of the people in the village. He had a few days old scruff on his face and a small mustache under his nose.

Thorin could tell that the people in the village didn't like outsiders that much. "Could I get two apples?"

"Yes sir you may." Frank bent down over the table attempting to hand Thorin two shiny red apples. "They are the best in the village."

Thorin looked up at the strange man. "I'm over here." Thorin said as he tried not to smile. The older man apparently didn't have the best eyesight of the village. It was the strangest village Thorin had ever been to. Everyone seemed to think they had the best of everything.

"O yes sorry. Here you go sir." Frank handed Fili the red apples instead. "What is your name?"

Fili didn't know if he should answer the guy since he thought he was Thorin.

"Thorin." Sue said smiling down at him. She winked rubbing Thorin's shoulder.

"Nice to meet you Thorin." Frank reached down taking Kili's hand giving it a firm shake.

Kili looked over at his uncle giving him the 'These people are strange' look.

Thorin took a bite of the apple and he found it to be juicy and quite delicious. "Umm."

He handed Fili the other one he had. "Try it."

"I don't like apples. They have worms." Fili made a face then took the apple anyway looking it over. "Why is it so shiny?"

Thorin shrugged. "It's good. They don't have worms. Give it a try you big baby."

Fili thought about it and he still didn't want the apple. He took his knife out that was tucked in his arm armor and cut the apple in half. "Kili."

Kili turned away from the half blind man and looked at his brother. Fili came over and handed him half of the apple. "Uncle says it worth a try. That these apples don't have worms."

Kili looked down at the apple nodding he took a big bite chewing. "Wow. That is good."

Fili looked back down at the apple. "Then I shall try it." He took a small nibble and his piece was so juicy it leaked down his chin. "It feels like a pear. Strange. It even tastes like one."

Kili saw something across the way that looked good. It was surrounded by a sliver plate and was tall. "Cake." He smiled knowing that was what he wanted. He checked his pockets for some coins but he had none. "Uncle?"

Thorin looked over at his nephew smiling.

"I'm hungry and that looks so good." Kili pointed across the way to the cake he felt strange asking his uncle for coins.

"Are you going to share it with anyone?" Thorin smiled down at Kili. Cake did sound good, and he hasn't had any in a good long time.

"Of course. And Bombur won't eat it because he's not around." Kili was getting excited knowing he would have his cake.

Thorin gave him a few coins. "Get me one slice….a big one maybe?"

Kili jumped for joy taking off after his cake.

Sue watched him cross the way. "Awww. Even his run is adorable! You dwarfs walk so funny and run even funnier." Sue laughed looking down at Thorin. "I adore your son's so much." Sue was starting to wish she could keep them as her own. But she wanted to take Thorin in too. He was short enough to portend that he was a child. "You know. I bet if you didn't have that bush on your face you would look so delicious. Baby smooth face." She ran her thumb across Thorin's check smiling.

Thorin was grown tire of her touching him. Why couldn't she touch Fili? He was right beside him.

Kili looked up at the big white cake with strawberries on top his mouth watering. One piece would not be enough, uncle Thorin could have a really big piece. Fili and he could too, and a small piece for Sue. "Could I buy this whole cake please?"

This older woman looked down at him. "Of course you can. But I don't think you will be able to eat all of that all by your little self."

"My family will help me eat it. How much?" He handed her the coins Thorin had given him. "Is that enough?"

"Hun. That is more than enough." She tried giving him back two of the three gold coins.

"Keep it. I don't need them." Right now he only cared for the cake.

"Thank you. You're such a sweet child." She smiled holding her hand to her chest.

"I'm not a…Never mind." He knew there was no reason to argue with her, she was probably just like Sue in the matter. "Fili!" He called to his brother and after getting his brothers attention, he waved for him to come and help him.

Fili ran across the way in no time. "That is one good looking cake." He looked up at the big white cake. It was almost two feet tall and a big round bottom with a smaller piece on top.

"Can I get it down for you two?"

"We can get it." Fili said smiling up at her. He really did hope they could get it. This table was just as tall as all the others. "Everyone thinks we are children. We are warriors we can handle a little cake. I can't wait to eat it."

The cake lady nodded going inside the building behind the stand. "I must make another one."

Fili grabbed one end of the cake and Kili the other. Fili started the count down for them to take it off the table. "One…Two….Three!"

The boys lifted the cake but it became unbalanced just as it left the table. "Careful!" Fili yelled trying to even the balance out. Since Kili was a little taller than him it somehow made getting the cake down go wrong.

Kili looked up as the cake made its way toward him his eyes wide. "Fili!" He closed his eyes as the cake collided with his face. He could feel the cool frosting covering his face. "My cake!"

Fili frowned, now they had no cake. He reached out trying to get the now ruined cake off Kili as it dripped off in clumps. He did look funny, with two strawberries sitting like horns on his head. He grabbed one and ate the juicy fruit. He began to wipe cake off as Kili wiped his eyes so he could see.

Kili looked at his brother. "What do we tell Uncle? Maybe we can find another one?"

"You gave away all the money. How would we get one?"

"Oh, do you have any?"

Fili put his hand into his pocket, and pulled out a small dwarven soldier made out of quartz. The one his uncle had given him when he was little. His good luck charm. "Nope don't have any money."

Kili looked unhappy. "What do we do?" He didn't want his uncle to find out about the cake. He had wasted food and spent all the coins Thorin had given him.

The lady came back out hearing the yell. "Oh you poor dears. You dropped your cake. Where is your father? I shouldn't have let you carry it." She asked looking around. "I have a pie you can have, it's nice and juicy the best kind in the village. But I will give it to you father." She didn't want the boys to kill a pie too.

Kili and Fili exchanged looks. Fili rolled his eyes, and Kili Sighed. "Father!"

Thorin was talking to Sue hearing the father call but ignored it. Whoever it was they sounded a lot like Kili but he wouldn't be calling him that.

Sue looked down at him. "Your sons are calling you hun."

Thorin looked over at Fili and Kili. "O yes! My sons…Be right back." He had forgotten they were playing happy little family. It still felt strange being called a father even when really he wasn't. He ran across the way taking in the cake covered Kili. "I hope that isn't the cake."

"No. This strange monster came by and sneezed on my brother." Fili said smirking.

Thorin rolled his eyes at him, Fili could be so childish sometimes. "Well I guess you're going to have to walk around like that."

"Ohh. Kili you poor thing!" Sue had come to join them. "There is a river that runs through the back from the mountains if you want to wash up. It's not far."

Kili nodded. "Where?"

"Just a little way that way." She pointed toward the south of the village.

at the water

Kili was washing his face with the cool refreshing water. It was so clear but now it had white cake floating in it. He bent over attempting to get his hair free of cake but something kicked his rear. He tried to catch himself but his top half landed in the water with a splash.

Kili pushed up with his arms spitting out water and looked back. "Not funny Fili." But it wasn't Fili that jumped him. It was a scruffy looking human and he pushed his head under the water, flattening him against the rocks.

Water made its way in Kili's mouth making him struggle harder. 'Where was Fili?' Kili thought as he tried to push himself up but the human was stronger. Kili could feel the human's knee dig into his back causing what little air he had to leave his lungs. He took a breath sucking water in his lungs. He wished for air as his lungs screamed in pain. His body was growing weak and his struggles lessened.

* * *

Oh O! What will happen to Kili. Went from funny to not so funny. haha.

_Please review if you liked it so I can post tomorrow. :) I thrive on them. Makes my day. _


	3. The end

_This one may be sad. Its exciting or I hope so that is. Its a lot longer than the last. It was one chapter but I didn't want to post a 6000 word chapter so I split them. All the exta people I put in this story was based off people I know. And I wanted to laugh at them lol. So I hope you all like it. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. I am proud of this story :D One of my faves. I just hate to do this to yall. Enjoy_

* * *

Fili watched the water flow over the rocks the sound was a nice change from the birds and crickets he was use to. But he found it made his bladder fill up. There was something about running water that always seemed to get him. He looked over at his brother who was splashing water on his face. He would be fine for a few minutes. No one was around and what trouble could he get into? The worst thing that could happen would be if his brother fell in and he got all wet. Fili laughed he should give him a shove to make that happen but he would be nice…for now. He looked behind him at the trees and bushes that kept the village hidden from where he was.

After he was done with his business he started back to where his brother was. His heart leaped in his chest as soon as he saw the human. He was holding his brother's head under the water, and his brother was not moving. "Kili!"

He drew his sward from his back charging at the stranger. Just as he got close to the man he looked up at him. The strangers eyes went wide and he let go of Kili standing up. He attempted to reach for the rusty sword he had on his hip but Fili cut at his arm leaving a nice long cut. "Ah!" The stranger grabbed his arm.

Fili drove his sword into the strangers gut causing the stranger to fall on his back. "You dare attack my brother?"

The stranger looked up at Fili tears fallen down his face, both of his hands covering the gaping hole in his midsection. "Please don't kill me."

Fili ignored him as he ran over to his lifeless brother. The human stumbled off towards town. "Kili?" He pulled his brother out of the shallow water. Turned him onto his back. "Kili?" He lightly smacked him on the cheek, but got no response. "Kili, no! You can't leave me." He began to shove on his brother's chest and stomach. He didn't know what to do but he had to get the water out. He kept pushing and the water rushed out of his brother's mouth, and he began to cough up more. Eyes opened and looked at Fili.

"Kili, you scared me! I thought you were dead!" He smacked him on the stomach. "Don't do that again."

Kili took several deep breaths and then tried to sit up, and Fili stood up and grabbed his arm pulling him up. "You sure you're ok?" He pulled Kili close for a bear hug.

"I'm ok, big brother." He looked around to see where his attacker was. "Where is he?"

"I took care of him. He dared to harm my brother and an heir of Durin. Let's go back to town." The two turned and began to run back to town.

Once they could see the small village they could see fifteen or so men on horses. Some had their swords out waving them around at older folks.

Thorin saw a large horse coming his way. Sue was in front of him and was directly in the path. "Sue! Move!" He grabbed her hand pulling her free of the horse's path. She stumbled and landed on her knees. She looked up at Thorin.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she tried to get up not caring about her own self.

Thorin didn't answer as he pulled his sword as the man jumped from his horse rushing him. Swords clashed as they fought. Sue got to her feet shaky and looked around. "Where are the boys? They will be hurt." She asked herself as she started walking, looking.

There were screams as the invaders broken in doors, and shoving old people around and taking what they wanted, putting it all in cloth bags. Fires started in homes, the human scum angry there weren't better stuff to steal. So they decided to leave the residents with nothing.

Residents ran in the street as fast as they could to avoid the fires and the swords. Some were cut down as they couldn't get away fast enough. The scent of burning flesh mingled with that of wood filling the air, burning the nose.

Thorin saw his men rushing in, their swords or ax's drawn as they joined the fight. Humans and Dwarves were fighting in the middle of town. This is what Fili and Kili saw as they rushed in. Both drew their weapons and rushed into the middle of it.

The human's didn't expect the fierce fight they found themselves in. They didn't expect Dwarf warriors that didn't back down. They were in trouble and they knew it. Fili and Kili were fighting not far from Thorin. He was trying to keep an eye on them while he fought. Fili ran and stabbed a man who was fixing to stick Thorin with his long slim blade, leaving Kili to fight alone.

A slender young human came up behind Kili, he smiled as he started to bring his knife down into Kili's back. But before he could he felt the severe pain, and saw stars as his head exploded from behind. As he fell he saw what hit him. An old woman with a small ax that was now covered in his own blood. 'Damn old woman,' was his last thought as everything went black.

Kili turned. "Sue!" He moved to stand next to her. "Come, I'll find you a safe place."

"I'm ok. I'll stay and help you. Can't let someone hurt you."

Kili smiled. She reminded him of his mom to a degree.

Thorin had seen the heroic act Sue had done for his nephew. She was so brave and he would not know how to thank her. And he hoped nothing would happen to her before he could thank her. He turned cutting another human down.

Sue saw one of her friends being chased by one of the smaller of the bad men. "Kim!"

Kili pulled one of his arrows from his quiver taking aim at the man. Kim looked a little older than Sue was. And she was right in his way but luck was on his side as she tripped over a dead body that lay in her way. Kili took the shot the man falling dead landing on top of the poor old lady. "Go inside." Kili gave Sue a small push toward the small hut that they stood in front of.

"I can't. I want to help. And Kim." Sue tried to walk past Kili but he grabbed her hand.

"I'll get her. Please go inside." He begged, he didn't want Sue to get hurt or worse die. She was too good of a person.

She looked from Kili to her friend that was struggling to get the man off her. "Ok. But be careful sweety." She headed in the hut tears in her eyes. She looked scared and worried.

Kili walked over to Kim rolling the man off her. He tried to help her up but he couldn't help much since he was so much shorter than her. Once she was up she limped over to the hut that Sue was in. Kili made his way over to his brother and uncle.

Soon enough the battle ended and the moon shined down upon them. The moon showed the bodies that lay scattered across the dirt road the fire dying from the two homes that were ablaze. Thorin's men went around checking on the people to make sure they were ok. They bandaged the ones who needed it and dragged the bodies of the dead ones who attacked behind the village. They didn't want the elder folks to have to look at them.

Thorin went to check on Sue to make sure she was ok. She was hugging some lady and they were shaking slightly. "Sue? Are you alright?"

Sue looked up at him her eyes still wet. "Oh, Thorin. You're ok!" She let go of her friend and reached out to Thorin giving him a hug. "I'm so glad you're ok." She looked behind him to the door. "Where's the boys?"

"They're safe. They're helping clean up." Thorin gave him a pat on the back she looked so lost. "Are you ok?"

Sue smiled down at him. "I'm fine. Walk me home?"

"Of course." Thorin helped her stand up from her kneeling position. "I will see you around Kim."

As they walked outside she looked around at the few body's that still lay around. Her heart weeped for them even though they were bad men. She brought her hand up to her chest. She was still shaken up and a little scared from the attack. She could see Kili and Fili dragging a big piece of wood across the small road. "Tell them goodbye for me?" She asked of Thorin.

"I will." He knew it was getting time for them to leave. After all they still had their quest to do.

"And tell them I love them very much. They are the sweetest things I have ever seen…Next to you." She looked down at Thorin a smile tugging at her thin lips.

Thorin nodded. They didn't say another word to each other on the way to her home. Once they made it there he helped her sit down on a chair.

She was breathing heavy, the adrenalin leaving her. She was growing tired and found herself wishing for a bed.

"So is your husband or son going to be back anytime soon? It's getting dark out and we really must be going." Thorin didn't want the sweet woman to be left alone, especially after what had happened. He didn't think there were more but you never know. And what happened not so long ago had scared her and he wanted to make sure she would be ok.

"My family died a long time ago." She looked down at Thorin her look not changing. "I've been alone in the dark for many years."

Thorin looked down at the floor. It all made sense now. How could he not have noticed her sadness and the loss in her eyes as she spoke of her family? Why else would a husband leave his wife all alone for all those hours? If he had one he wouldn't leave her all by herself for all day. He felt so dumb for not figuring it out sooner. If he had he wouldn't have kept asking her questions about them.

"I am so sorry Sue."

"It was a long time ago sweety." She sat down in a rocking chair in the corner. "We were attacked one day. It was late and sudden. Much like this one but it was orcs instead of humans. My son's, one was sixteen the other eleven." She blinked thinking back to her horrid memories. "My husband was a good fighter but the things that attacked...they were better. And we were unprepared." She paused getting up, she walked over to the kitchen pouring herself a cup of tea from her kettle. "Would you like some Hun?"

"That would be nice." He said as she poured him a cup and sat back down.

"They were lovely. Just like you and your family." She smiled at him.

Her emotions strange in Thorin's eyes. She was so strong when she talked about her family. He still didn't like talking about how his father and granddad died.

"I loved them dearly. And I wish I would have gone with them. But I have learned so much in my time. More than most." She stared into her tea. "Anyway. My husband Greg, he pushed me in the house after he saw them coming down from the hill. Well underneath this table we have a safe tunnel incase anything may happen. Well it did and I tried to take my boys with me but I could not find them. It turned out they were needed even though they were not of age...In my opinion that was." She reached in her pocket and pulled out a piece of thick paper and pushed it across the table to Thorin.

Thorin grabbed the paper and looked down at it. One of the boys was the one that was in the picture that he saw earlier with the man. They both had shoulder length dark hair and were smiling. It was so lifelike he wondered who drew it but he didn't want to ask since she would probably say she did. Thorin smiled trying to count all the times she said she it was her that did all the great things around the town.

"They are very handsome sons." Thorin didn't know what else to say. He would have gone on about them but he didn't want to upset her. He hated seeing women cry it was bad enough when his sister would cry for no reason at all before.

"Thank you. Your son's remind me a lot of them. They're so well behaved and they follow you and do everything they are told. Such good boys. And good looking."

Thorin couldn't help but smile at that last comment.

"Well me and a few of the other women got away. You see that's why there are so few of us and no younger ones. And the few that are here came from another village after they were attacked." She let out a small cough after taking a sip of her tea. "So good." She coughed some more tears coming to her eyes. "I dislike how when you cough your eyes water. Anyway…"And she went on about her story and how great her family was and the people that were in the village before it all went bad. She would get side tracked every once in a while and start on about some owl that flew by the window. She even saw a spider crawl across the table.

Thorin never saw the owl or the spider that walked across the table. But his attention never left the woman as she talked. Her story was touching and sad but Thorin knew she needed to tell someone.

But after what felt like no time at all even thought it was an hour or more later she started to close her eyes. "I'm just so tired." It felt as if a weight had been lifted off her chest. She smiled letting her eyes close completely. It felt so nice to talk to someone and have them listen. And it even felt like he knew how she felt to a degree. She knew the people in town would listen but she wanted someone else to know. Someone she didn't grow up with or knew all that well. And if she let out a few tears here and there the others would never know. She liked being the strong old woman she grew to be but even she knew everyone would need someone to cry on.

Sue opened her eyes and looked at her guest. "Well I guess it's time for you to be on your way Hun. Thank you so much for spending time with me and letting me tell my tale." She grabbed the table for support as she stood up. "Tell them yummy boys of yours that I will miss them and it was nice to meet them."

Thorin bowed to her nodding. "I will do. And you have a great night." He could tell something was off about her he just couldn't put in mind what it could be.

She walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. "I think of you like my family."

Thorin hugged her back not saying anything. He liked her but he couldn't say she was like his family…but maybe. She did save his nephew after all. "And thank you for saving Kili. I am forever in you debt."

"I'm glad I did it. I would do it again if need be." She let him go from her hug and as he turned around he felt her hand collide with his bottom. He jumped turning his head to look at her.

"Plump." She smiled winking at him.

Thorin shook his head smiling, he walked out the door. If that was any other woman he would have not taken kindly to the smack but he had already been humoring her all day why not just a little more? And besides it's not like his men saw it. If they did he would never hear the end of it.

Sue shut the door a gently as she could. She walked to her room and lay out on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling thinking. She still had a strange feeling in her chest but she didn't know what it was. She had an idea which wouldn't be a bad thing if it were true.

She thought back to her new favorite dwarfs. She thought about Fili's eyes and how they looked so much like his fathers. Kili had brown ones but they were so soft and bright. He for some reason had something about him that made her favor him over the other two. And when she saw the other dwarfs walking around the village picking food out they didn't do anything for her. She was drawn to the three she had met with in a few minutes of them coming into town.

That feeling in her chest returned and it was starting to pain her somewhat but she brushed it off thinking about her day. If she could have she would have adopted the three of them as her own. She had never met a dwarf before but from what people had said about them. They had said they were grouchy, mean, snobby and dirty creatures. Yet the ones she met were nothing of the kind. They were loving, kind, sweet and clean. She smiled thinking of their hair she wanted to pet them again. The two younger ones were like sweet little puppies.

The feeling returned again this time going down her left arm. She gasped grabbing at it her eyes squeezed shut. Once it felt a little better she opened her eyes and looked around the room, she was so thirsty. But she didn't have the energy to get up. Her chest hurt but at the same time she had a peaceful feeling. It was like everything was going to be ok or something along these lines.

She thought about Thorin and his son's, she wondered why they ended up wondering to the village. Maybe it was fate that she had someone to talk to before her end. One last good memory maybe?

She looked to her bedside table at the painting that she kept there. It was of her late husband and her two sons. "I can't wait to see you three again." She felt her eyes burn as hot tears made their way down her chill wrinkled cheek. "I missed you guys so much." She sniffed whipping the back of her hand on her nose. "I learned how to love again."

After Thorin fetched his men from the small pub they had in town they made their way back to the forest.

"That was a decent town. The folks were nice. But no men." Bofur said filling his pipe with tobacco.

"There was older woman there that talked to me she was so sweet." Balin said smiling he didn't think he would like humans as much as he did. They were easy to talk to unlike younger folks.

Thorin nodded his head. "I think this is far enough away. We all need our rest we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

She could feel her heart slowing down in her ears. The room was so silent and the moons light shone in the window giving her room a nice glow. It was a good night, the air was warm even though she felt slightly chilly. She closed her eyes trying to think of something nice as her breathing became slower. It was becoming harder and harder to draw in a breath and she was growing tired.

Thorin and his men sat around the fire that Nori had started for them. Thorin didn't think there was a need for one since it was so nice out. They all had eaten in town so they shouldn't be hungry at the moment.

Bofur started to hum softly as first but getting louder as the time went. Soon Gloin and Balin joined him and Thorin started to sing. He was singing a sad song but he didn't know why but to him it just felt right.

"Forever young." She whispered as sleep claimed her. Darkness was now all around her the feeling was now calm her chest no longer pained. The darkness was starting to turn to light and she opened her eyes and smiled looking down at her hands. They were smooth and a soft rose pink color, no age spots no wrinkles. The place was bright and white but strangely it didn't hurt her eyes but then she saw a figure in the distance. They were slowly making their way to her, a happy feeling came over her as she saw who it was.

* * *

_The end...Hope you all liked it. I gave her a wonderful ending. Dont hate me, I'm sorry it didnt stay funny. If any of you have read any of my other stores you know I have a bad habit of killing someone off. And I planed on it from the beginning but I didn't want to but my brain wouldn't come up with any other ending. And every thing always comes to an end. Please review :) Even if its just a pat on the back or a I suck for killing her off. lol_


End file.
